


Original Character Profiles and Updates

by PhoenixOrSomerdal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Read This, Just oc pages, Original Character(s), Other, no seriously this is just Original Character stuff., no story, original characters only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixOrSomerdal/pseuds/PhoenixOrSomerdal
Summary: only my oc stuff. dont read unless you want to use one and if you do make sure to tell me and give credit to me (and any fandom else that inspired these ocs.)





	1. Lunar

Name: Lunar Flames

Gender: Female

Age: 23

Race/Species: Shapeshifter

Role/rank: Lost Knight

Personality: Cold when first met, but warms up to who ever is hanging out with her.

weapon of choice: double Shapeshift Scythes.

Weapon's Ability: can turn into any weapon that can be reused, (I.e. Sword, shield, bow/arrow, trident, axe, dagger, etc.) but cannot turn into any weapon with disposable ammo/matter. (I.e. Flamethrowers, rocket launcher, grenade, guns, miniguns, torpedos, bombs, etc.) and turns into original form (Double Scythes) after use.


	2. Runa Romaja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another oc.

Name: Runa Romaja

gender: Female

Age: 16

Race/Species: elf

Role/rank: Nature Princess

Personality: Nice, calm, and collected, able to handle some trauma, and loves to grow Sunflowers, tends to give them to her lover instead of roses because, as she says, Sunflowers are stronger, and more determined than roses, which need specific types of soil, climate, food, water, and is much more fragile than a Sunflower.

weapon of choice: Bow/Arrow

Weapon's Ability: N/A


	3. Andromeda Baros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another oc

Name: Andromeda Baros

Gender: Non-binary

Age: 30

Race/Species: Sea Treader Leviathan-human hybrid

Role/rank: Traveler

Personality: Confident, bold, but withdrawn and alone, They would be what you would call, an introvert with extrovert quality's (Human traits), but passive (Sea treader trait)

weapon of choice: Knife

Weapon's Ability: N/A

Fandom Inspired By: Subnautica


	4. Theodore Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> must I say?

Name: Theodore Oliver

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Race/Species: Cuddle fish/Human hybrid

Role/rank: Sea Prince

Personality: Cuddly, and soft, very friendly but cannot stand up for himself, as he has low self-confidence. Very passive (Cuddle fish trait) but due to how short he is he can be a short pile of rage (Human trait)

weapon of choice: none. (Very passive)

Weapon's Ability: N/A

Fandom Inspired By: Subnautica


	5. Anima Emper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Name: Animo Emper

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Race/Species: Sea Emperor-human hybrid

Role/rank: Student

Personality: calm, fun, kinda antisocial, but one of those friends who will pretend to be your dad if you ask him to (And would do great at), VERY fatherly. (human trait) Passive (Sea Emperor trait)

Weapon of choice: Thermoblade Katana

Weapon ability: heated blade (Basically the cutting edge is hot, similar to the Thermoblade Knife in Subnautica)

Fandom Inspired by: Subnautica


	6. Dolion Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .>. why are you still here?

Name: Dolion Dragon

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Race/Species: Sea Dragon-human hybrid

Role/rank: student.

Personality: Cruel and deceitful, due to abusive father. Bullies everyone. Gets along with Enderman (See @Bluebirdee tiktok to find her/their/his enderman version) and sometimes Cece (See @Bluebirdee tiktok to find her/their/his enderman version). Still a bully tho.

Weapon of choice: FIRE. BALLS.

Weapon ability: HE CAN SHOOT THEM OUT OF HIS MOUTH! also catches fire to what it lands on and does NOT sizzle out in water.

Fandom Inspired by: Subnautica


End file.
